The invention relates to packing enclosures and, more particularly, to such packaging material having a side with a notched portion adjacent to an internal portion of the enclosure for manual removal by an end user.
It is also common practice in the industry to provide merchandise for sale in boxes, pouches and the like. These particular-chosen contained will typically also include some sort of breakable seal for providing easy access to the merchandise inside the particular container. The consumer takes the merchandise home, opens the container and either consumes the contents or partially uses the contents and stores the opened container with the remainder of the unused merchandise on a shelf. In the case of merchandise, which is used over a longer period of time, storing the package is problematic especially for things such as cleaning products and the like.
Although the presently known and utilized containers are satisfactory, they include drawbacks. Such containers are only suitable for shelf-like storage that limits consumer""s options for using a package over a long period of time.
Consequently, a need exists for containers that can be stored on hooks and the like.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above. Briefly summarized, according to one aspect of the present invention, the invention resides in a packaging enclosure for containing an article of manufacture, the packaging enclosure comprising (a) an enclosed enclosure formed from a sheet material having an internal side forming a boundary for an internal portion of the enclosure which internal side includes a notched portion that is manually removable by an end user.